memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha talk:Username
Signature policy I don't know what exactly happened last night, but now we have User:From Andoria with Love. We also have User:Shran who uses "From Andoria with Love" as his custom signature. Either the new user is Shran, in which case the new account should probably have been mentioned somewhere, or it really is a new user, in which case the question becomes if this similarity is pure coincidence or meant to deliberately confuse everyone. Anyway, this has to be settled. I see two possibilities: #'No custom signatures': Do not use piped links in your signature. Your signature should always be identical to your user name. #'Block user names identical to signatures': If a user chooses a different name as his signature, this name becomes unavailable for new users. Block that user name by registering it yourself. (Optional: It is only allowed to block your real name that way). Any opinions on this? I personally prefer #1, or #2+option. -- Cid Highwind 09:54, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :This new user is not me. If you ask me, it's probably someone who deliberately chose that name to confuse people and tick me off. If need be, however, I will cease using the signature, although I would prefer not to. --Shran 10:33, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I personally prefer option #1. I was obviously the first to use the signature, and the fact that this user created the same exact name seems more than coincidental to me. It was also created after the block of the sock puppet/vandal BajoranBanker, which, to me, is also much more than a coincidence. Then again, I could just be paranoid. Conspiracies everywhere, man! They're out to get me! --Shran 10:41, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::How about this: We still use whatever signiture we want until something like this happens. If we were to register any names we wanted to use, we would have rediculous amount of dummy users. Also, if we were to deny people custom signitures, there would be a lot of people who would not like it. Zsingaya has been using custom colors, T smitts would have to go back from his new red signiture, Alan del Beccio would be just Gvsualan all the time, and you, Shran, you really can't use your signiture anymore, and I'm sure you're none too happy about it. I say that if something like this happens, you should change your sig like Shran had to do, but you can keep it until that happens. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 11:51, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) (as you can see, I also have a custom sig, which I would like to keep) First, this is, at the moment, only about piped links in custom signatures. I don't really like all those colorful signatures, but that's a separate discussion. Second, I don't think your suggestion is a good option. If our policy becomes "use whatever you like as your signature, but remove it if another guy uses it as his user name", it's only a matter of time until a vandal will use that against this community. If we allow custom signatures, we have to protect them against vandal attacks as well - that's why I don't know if they are generally a good idea (exception: real names, as stated above). -- Cid Highwind 12:03, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think it's pretty obvious this user name was created to cause confusion and disorder among the community. This is partly hinted at the constant, careless votes for deletion on the Pages for deletion page, regardless of the article (and usually in opposition of my own vote in the same articles, though not always). I have already asked the user to change his name, but I personally believe the change should be forced. --From Andoria with Love 12:49, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah, last night I gathered it was a vandal, as "From Andoria with Love" is far too unique to be a coincidence. Aside from having to give him a warning about cussing, and the fact he made fast friends with Captainmike, we can't just go arbitrarily blocking suspected vandals when they haven't truely done anything wrong and when there is really no way to tell if and when a *new* user is our recurring vandal or just a new user, so in most cases I have been giving them the benefit of the doubt. --Alan del Beccio 15:48, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah i was fooled by his comment, i thought i was talking to Shran -- late nights :P thbbt -- but anyway, i don't want to give up my signature because it is my name -- after all, User:Mike K. Bartel and User:Alan del Beccio would really be stepping on User:Captainmike and User:Gvsualan's toes wouldn't they -- i'd say that, even if i was forbidden from using a tagline type thing as a sig, my name is still mine, right? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:55, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Anyway, we need to define which custom names are allowed/not allowed, and we need a policy somewhere regulating the general use of user names. I will add something on the appropriate page regarding that, but are there further opinions about custom names? -- Cid Highwind 16:08, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC)